AUTOCONTROL
by Juliex19
Summary: Que sucedería si kenshin perdiera el control sobre su otra personalidad..como reacionaría Kaoru?..KEN/KAO/BATTOUSAI..oneshot


**AUTOCONTROL**

En un día cualquiera, Kenshin realizaba los quehaceres en el Dojo Kamilla, nada amenazaba con interrumpir la paz que reinaba por aquellos días.

Pero algo no estaba bien, últimamente Kenshin solo hacía los quehaceres y luego se dirigía a su habitación hasta el día siguiente y casi no hablaba, eso la tenía muy preocupada a Kaoru, no sabía que pensar o hacer con respecto a eso. Lo que ella ignoraba es que Kenshin tenía una lucha interna, me refiero con su otro yo, aquel asesino más temido de todos los tiempos, estamos hablando de Battousai, el destajador…

Continuando con nuestra historia, Kenshin estaba teniendo problemas con su otra personalidad, lo que más temía se estaba haciendo realidad, había pensado irse pero no lo podía hacer, porque eso sería huir y les prometió a sus amigos que jamás lo intentaría, él era un hombre de palabra y tenía que cumplir…

Pero cierto día, Kenshin ya no pudo más, ya no podía controlar a su otro "yo", éste salió y se posesionó de su cuerpo, fue la gota que derramó el vaso….

Después de terminar de tender la ropa, se dirigió a su habitación. No había cruzado palabra alguna con Kaoru.

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_-una voz en su cabeza-_déjate de estupideces.._

-….

-_vamos, deja de actuar como un idiota amo de casa, me estás cansando.._

-cállate-la voz de Kenshin se hizo escuchar-déjame en paz..

-Kenshin-una voz melodiosa lo llamaba-Kenshin... ¿Dónde estás?

Kenshin dejo de pelear con Battousai y trató de parecer lo más calmado posible...

-eh…aquí estoy Kaoru-dono-se escuchaba pasos que se dirigían a su habitación.

-oh, Kenshin aquí estás-dijo sonriendo

-ya terminé de tender la ropa-dijo lo más calmado posible.

-arigatou goimatsu, Kenshin-dijo sonriendo

_Llegó el momento__ -_se escuchó una voz en su cabeza_-ahora harás mi voluntad Kaoru-_sonriendo con maldad_._

Ya era tarde, Battousai se apoderó del cuerpo de kenshin...

-¿Qué sucede Kenshin?-preguntó incrédula-¿te sientes bien?-acercándose a él-si no te sientes bien, te vendría mejor...-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Battusai haló del frágil brazo de Kaoru haciendo que callera de bruces al suelo a su altura-¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó aturdida, él aludido no respondió, solo se dejo descubrir sus sensuales y fríos ojos ámbares. Kaoru se estremeció, un escalofrío invadió se cuerpo…

-Battousai-murmuro en un ahogo.

Se quedó estática, no sabía que hacer o decir, solo podía ver en esos ojos ámbares algo más que frialdad, algo que… la desnudaba…

-¿Qué sucede, te comió la lengua los ratones?-preguntó con cinismo, sin cambiar de expresión. Kaoru se alejó un poco y trató de huir, pero Battousai la detuvo tomándola de las muñecas-no, no, no tu no te irás-dijo sonriendo de lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué... Quieres?-trató de sonar firme, pero su cuerpo temblaba-¿Qué has hecho con Kenshin?-Battousai frunció el seño-¡Responde!-exigió Kaoru.

-Solo hago los deseos de Kenshin realidad-dijo sonriendo con maldad, el rostro de Kaoru se llenó de terror-No te preocupes, no te pienso matar a ti-los ojos de la aludida se agrandaron-sino a todo aquel que se te acerque-Kaoru no sabía si alegrarse por tal confesión-escucha bien, eres para mi, me perteneces…

-¡No soy un objeto!-interrumpió enojada y fulminando con la mirada, la cual no se la dejaba de quitar-al cual puedes usar…

-Enérgica como siempre-dijo satisfecho-pero eso no te salvará-se acercó a su oído-cuando te dije que nadie se te acerque, es que así será, Kenshin tampoco lo quiere...

-Kenshin…?

-Si, ni Kenshin ni yo, ¿lo entendiste?-ordenó-se que te sonará raro, pero idiota no es capaz de decírtelo, se los guarda y soy yo el que recibe todo esos deseos, todas esas ganas incontrolables de hacerte mía-dijo con voz ronca-ya que el idiota te ama y como consecuencia yo también…lo hago…

Kaoru se estremeció ante esa confesión, Battousai le decía que la amaba, aunque hubiera preferido que Kenshin se lo dijera, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundida. Ante de que ya no ejercía presión en sus muñecas, Kaoru se soltó y trató de huir, pero él fue más rápido y la sujetó nuevamente, trató de zafarse pero los labios de Battousai se apoderaron de los suyos, por más que trató de quitárselo de encima fue inútil, los besos de aquel hombre se volvían más posesivos no tenían ninguna intención de soltarla….

El beso se profundizaba cada vez más, Kaoru dejo de poner resistencia ahora solo sentía que volaba, tanto tiempo que había deseado este momento se estaba haciendo realidad, pero no como lo deseo, pero estaba besando al pelirrojo y eso era lo que importaba. Miles de sensaciones la invadían, la excitación podía sentirla de parte de Ken/Battousai. Se separaron por falta de aire, Kaoru estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, Battousai sonrió con satisfacción al verla así tan frágil y a su merced.

Kaoru estaba asustada y ala vez emocionada, era la primera vez que la besaban y que kenshin la besaba, pero no era su kenshin sino era una parte de él, aquella parte retorcida y sedienta de sangre-Kaoru se horrorizó –quería irse de ahí pero algo se lo impedía….

Battousai la observó cuando su gesto de excitación y confusión cambiaba a miedo, quizá fue muy impulsivo pero lo "hecho, hecho está"-pensó –tenía que continuar ya no podía retroceder y si lo rechazaba él lo entendería. Simplemente se iría del Dojo y nunca más volvería, pero sabía que Kaoru no se lo permitiría…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó haciendo que Kaoru volviera a la realidad.

-Es…q…que…es la primera vez que me besan-balbuceaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo furiosamente haciendo que Battousai sonriera con orgullo, sería el primero-pensó-pues…Ah! que estoy diciendo-la miró confundido, si que esa chica era temperamental-se supone que debería golpearte o algo…-murmuró-…pero si lo hago, estoy segura que kenshin se iría del Dojo..Y eso no podría soportarlo-lo miró a los ojos-por favor kenshin regresa-le suplicó, Battousai se enfureció, no podía creer que prefería al idiota de kenshin Himura, Kaoru vio el cambió repentino y se alejó por instinto ya que Battousai no se las traía todo consigo, se horrorizó cuando puso una de sus manos sobre su espada, en menos de un parpadeo la espada cortó la cinta que sujetaba el kimono de Kaoru, haciendo que este se abriera y dejaba mucho a la imaginación, la miró con lujuria.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-le preguntó mientras trataba de cubrirse, pero unas manos no se permitieron-¡qué es lo que quieres!-casi gritó horrorizada y asustada.

-Eres mía-la tomó por la cintura y al besó con pasión, Kaoru trató de detenerlo poniendo sus brazos como palanca contra el su duro pecho, pero fue inútil él la pegó más a su cuerpo, dejó de luchar se dejó llevar nuevamente-te amo, te deseo-decía entrecortadamente, Kaoru solo emitía gemidos. Una de sus manos fue directamente hasta donde estaba abierto el kimono y acarició con desesperación el cuerpo esbelto de Kaoru, sus labios empezaron a descender dando pequeños mordiscos, fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus senos, tomó uno de ellos con la mano y el otro con su boca, succionándolo y lamiéndolo.

-Ah!....Ken...shin...AH!-Battousai se detuvo en seco, Kaoru lo miró extrañada.

-¡No soy Kenshin!-siseó furioso, Kaoru se cubrió e intentó salir de la habitación. -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Por favor deja de hacerme esto!-unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon-te lo ruego Battousai deja de jugar conmigo, sabes que amo a Kenshin y te quieres aprovechar de eso para propasarte... ¡ya… BASTA!

Al verla llorar, toda su furia se desvaneció solo la abrazó-lo siento-la abrazaba más fuerte, la miró a los ojos-no quiero aprovecharme de ti-comenzó a llover sobre ellos-de...De...Verdad te amo y no quiero perderte-Kaoru correspondió a su abrazo, nunca se sintió más feliz. Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo hasta que la lluvia cesó, Kaoru no se dio cuenta que Battousai se durmió en sus brazos.

-ken…Battousai estas bien-Kaoru buscó su mirada y lo encontró dormido, sonrió ahora estaba cada vez más segura que Battousai no le haría daño…

Fin.


End file.
